comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ha Des (Earth-2450)
The Dark Ruler or Ha Des is an extremely powerful tyrant that rules over the Dominium of the Beasts, a world beyond these Earth. It is said he is creator of the seven sins, Dormammu and even an old rival of the Ancient One himself. After his death and then mystical resurrection, Ha Des has been at conflict with Odin and with Doctor Strange, mainly being on the winning side over all these years. He has battled against other forces like the Avengers, the Light Keepers and the Defenders. His main goal is not only to conquer Earth and the Dominium of the Beasts but also to bring his order to this wicked universe and fighting evil with an even greater evil. He has raised a powerful empire and an enormous army to aid him in his quest and through the years Ha Des has show to be the most malevolent being in the entire universe, capable of committing the most atrocious acts and taking millions of lives without any regrets to achieve his nefarious goals. Personality Hades has been described as a self arrogant genius, believing his superiority over all other life forms, sometimes calling them worms or “ants that shall be squashed by the might hand of fate”. Ha Des gives a new meaning to the word insanity being a sadistic and a being of pure evil, anger and hatred. He believes that he is surrounded by idiots and he is also jealous of those smarter than him claiming that no one is better. He shows disrespect by God and all his creatures yet he does believe in some Egyptian mythology and cults. His excuse for all of this is that he is merely a servant of destiny and that he is the chosen one to purge the universe of evil and pain and that all his actions are justified by a "worthy cause" . He can have some sense of humor (sadistic) but he is none the less very serious and a formidable enemy to every single hero he encounters on his path to greatness. Design The design of the Dark Ruler was chosen personally by me. I oversaw both of these designs and choose the second one due to the other horns that didn´t look well on the character. The mantle signifies the ruler, the face and the masks incorporated in the clothes signify the great evil. I made him care a glass that contains both a drink that Ha Des loves, I named it Jolt. The drink is made of the souls of his victims. Hades weights more than a mere human and he also has height of 2.5. Hades was inspired by the Hulk but I gave him a less muscled body and a much more evil face. However I will use both of them on this character as they are both fantastic. I also chose Ha Des with a beautiful mantle as a sign of his own arrogance plus his mustache shows his age and immortality. Other features include the glowing red eyes that normally in almost ever media signify evil plus his claws also contribute to his image of a true demon. All of this incorporated in the final design gives Ha Des the perfect look for an horrific villain. Etymology Hades is the greek god of the underworld, of the dead and of evil and along with Ares, Hera to be the evil gods on Mount Olympus. The Dark Ruler´s name is Ha Des for it is the perfect name for a tyrant with near omnipotent magical power. His alias "The Dark Ruler" comes from his ability to control the dark, his men and his exceptional leadership skills. The name Hades was chosen for obvious reasons only with the space between them (Ha-Des) and act as the first name and the surname. I also chose this name because if you take a close look at this character you will see he does remind you of a god and a demon altogether. Voice/Mannerisms Ha Des speaks with a very rare British accent, plus he also uses vocabulary equal to those of a genius that many of his foes cannot comprehend. Ha Des normally talks with a confident persona almost never showing signs of fear however he does value his life more than anything. When mad at something or someone he usually shouts. He usually addresses to women and even little girls as “my dear”, “darling”, “precious” although he admits that love is something he cannot understand. Ha Des is a big user of irony and also sarcasm, plus he is an expert at telling lies and convincing others to do his bidding, and at times like this he uses a very smooth voice. Childhood Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Army at Disposal Category:Single Characters Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Astral Projection Category:Murderers Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Teleportation Category:Demons Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Immortals Category:Insanity Category:Telepathy Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Super Speed Category:Cryokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Construct Creation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Claws Category:Shape Shifting Category:Size Alteration Category:Immortality Category:Villians of Earth-2450 Category:Terrorists Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Breath Category:Omnifarious Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Space Control Category:Time Control Category:Time Travel Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Invulnerability Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Former Villains Category:Omnipresent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Resurrection Category:Omniarch Category:Super Smart Category:Energy Beings